Lion State
by ThatKindOfGirl
Summary: 16 year old Bella left home one day, in hope of adventures. After living a routine life, I wonder if Bella will be able to take the drama. Slight OOC. Full summary inside. "Hello, Captain Edward..." RRR
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and character names. Bones studio owns Eureka 7 and names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations, and details belong to ThatKindOfGirl. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 ThatKindOfGirl. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Important note: You don't have to know Eureka 7 to get the story!! Everything I have used from Eureka 7 for this story is described! If you have questions write me a review or pm me. There are only twilight characters in this story and maybe some of my own.**

**I haven't had proper training in writing nor am I that old, so ill apologize before-hand if something doesn't make sense or if my writing style irritates you. Critics are very welcome flames make my smile and 'love it's' and 'good story's' make me sing. :D**

**Confident Bella, language and maybe lemons in later chapters. I will change the rating if there are.**

**Summary: 16-year-old Bella has had one dream her whole life; to join a crew on an aircraft. To fly with them, and have adventures. Lately she's had a specific crew in mind, the Lion State. A rebel aircraft. Wonder what troubles shell run into…**

**This may sound a little weird to you but trust me, I think it's good. ;P**

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I'd do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
is that alright  
with you?

Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?

No...

**9crimes by: Damien Rice and Lisa.**

Here it goes…**Must read!!**

_This story is set 1000 years after humanity has made a mass exodus into space, due to the arrival of the Scub Coral, an intelligent life-form who merged with the planet, forcing the humans to abandon it__**. **_

**(Not much has changed from our world now to that in this story)**

_In the current timeline, the remnants of humanity are now settled back on Earth, but the majority of the surface of this planet is now covered by a rock-like surface formed by the Scub Coral._

_As a result of the Scub Coral covering the planet, the atmosphere is filled by a mysterious energy known as Transparence Light Particles, dubbed Trapar waves for short. The most important use of Trapar energy is its use as a method of flight for flight-capable vehicles._

_"Light Finding Operation", commonly shortened to LFO. LFOs are humanoid alien skeletons excavated from the Scub Coral that have been fitted with armor and control systems. Military LFOs are known as KLFs (for "Kraft Light Fighter"). LFOs are able to fly by exploiting the same principles of lifting — Trapar particles. Basically its huge robots that can fly, mostly 2 people can sit in it and control it_

_Skyfish are creatures that have adapted to float upon the Trapar waves that fill the atmosphere. They are harvested to create a substance known as "reflection film", which is what permits the machinery such as boards and aircrafts to fly without the use of fuel. It is said that skyfish gather where positive emotions are emitted by humans in/or the presence of a Compac Drive. They look like sting-rays. The compact drive is a device that lets humans interact with machinery. _

I ran hard, feeling the wind pushing against me, slowing me down. It pulled my hair out from its pony-tail and blew it around me tugging at the roots as it wished to flow free without me or my pony-tail restraining it. My breath came in heavy pants making my chest throb. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins, the adrenalin making it thicker, faster, better.

Far of I could see the cliff, heading towards me. Always closer.

The sky was all shades of pink and yellow you could imagine the sun was half obscured as it sank lower and lower soon not to be seen again until tomorrow. The long grass underneath my feet swished loudly as an unexpected stronger gust of air came my way. I closed my eyes. Only for a second. When my eyes opened again I was so, so close. Not far. Only a little more. I saw the edge, and down below I saw the ocean, hundreds of meters away. As so many times before I admired this celestial view. But only for a second, I reminded myself again, too long and I'm dead. I need full concentration

Where stone and water met high raged rocks formed my death. _If_ I fell. All or nothing! So with no second thoughts I jumped. And fell.

Ok, here goes. I only have seconds in the air to do this. I mentally prepared my self, not long now.

I pulled my board out, from where I had it safely tucked under my right arm, pressed to my side. I placed first my left foot and then when I seemed halfway stable my right on the board. _Steady_.

Spreading my arms I stopped falling and started lifting, a sport similar to surfing but with trapar, a substance spread throughout the air, as means. I glided gracefully, slowly gaining speed. Rocking from side to side I controlled the direction. A sigh escaped my lips as I enjoyed the beautiful free feeling of lifting.

I pressed my right foot which was at the front of my board down, sinking to get closer to the ocean. When I was close enough I took the pressure of my right and switched it to my left leg. My board was now mere inches from the water, almost breaking the surface as I moved up and down slightly from the wind.

I bent my knees and slowly stretched out my hand skimming the water. Water splashed against my face cooling me down, as the last remains of the suns rays shown on me at their full force. I took a deep breath before letting out a laugh of pure success and happiness. I bent my face downward to avoid the splashing water. I did it! Finally. Another giggle escaped me before I sobered up. My reflection stared back at me from the water. My picture distorted due to the rippling water. The wavering image of my twin looked almost sad, which was weird as I know a smile was plastered on my face. The longer I looked at myself the more I felt the need that I to should turn my smile upside down. The ecstasy from my previous success faded quickly. I had no reason to smile.

I picked the hand that had been up until now skimming the water up and splashed it down as fast and hard as I could where my image had been.

My balance was broken. The upper half of my body was being pulled at by gravity, bringing me closer to the surface of the water before I exited the air and entered the water. My feet left the board catapulting it away from me.

My smiling face had transformed into a mask of fake serenity. I closed my eyes. Kicking my legs, my head burst through the thin line of air and ocean, tasting the salty bitterness on my tongue.

I coughed and spluttered a few times before finally being able to draw a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Taking another deep breath I bent my head so it was underwater and slowly opened my stinging eyes. Far of I could see the light shimmering of the suns reflection on my sinking grey board.

Back up in the air I began swimming in the direction of my board. A few times I bent my head underwater to check if I was still going in the right direction. When the board was only about half a dozen meters away, I ducked underwater and kicked my legs in synchronization, pulling them together to one. Like a Mermaid. Memories of my childhood flashed before my eyes. Quickly I shook my head getting my head back in the game.

My eyes stung painfully, as I made my slow descent. Stretching out my hands I reached for my board. I grasped it tightly not letting it slip from my grip no matter how herd the water pushed against it. My fingers loosened as we ascended into the human world. I rested my head on the board dreading the way back. I had to swim because my board didn't float on water, it sunk and in order for me to get on it I'd have to actually be above the water since trapar waves didn't exist in the water.

My clothes and board were starting to feel heavy. I had to take more stops then usual. Normally I would be on that cliff trying again, but since I had done it this time the; drop kneel and ripple (the water), I was further out than normal.

I pushed wet tendrils of hair out of my face, trying to make out the cave that made it possible for me to get back on top of the cliff. Once I saw it. I pushed myself faster, only realizing now that the sun was almost gone. The waterline always rose at night. If I wasn't fast I could find the cave underwater, making it impossible for me to swim home tonight. Great! _Idiot_. I should have known better than to start when the sun was already sinking. but I couldn't help myself I've lifted everyday since I had gotten my first board on my 12 birthday. Well… almost everyday.

That boards long gone. I traced a scar on my left hand. Sneezing suddenly I was brought from my memories. I shook my head realizing my stupidity, again. I needed to hurry

Swimming with one hand is definitely not as easy as it looks.

Huffing and a scowl on my face I continued to swim. Thankfully the cave wasn't completely underwater yet. I swam in and pulled myself up onto solid ground. Fondly I looked around my cave. I had a strange feeling in my stomach that this would be the last time I'd see it in a long time. There wasn't much to it, really. It was small dark and smelled of salt, but it was home, or a home outside of home, a place all to my self. I've never brought anybody here. Ever. I don't think I will. In the far right corner hung a couple of sturdy ropes to help me climb the hole that shot up to the world above.

I knotted one of the ropes through the loop I had added to my board and grasped the other tightly in my hands. I didn't really need the rope for myself. I could probably climb this in my sleep, but after a few accidents and a few scars I realized that 'better safe than sorry' is something I should always keep in mind.

I turned 180° every few seconds so that I could reach the next level to rest my feet on, while my hands continued their climb until I found halt for them, then moved up my feet, then my hands. It continued like it always does.

When I finally reached the little niche, where the holes ascent suddenly stops and then continues going, but parallel to the water, I was out of breath, which had never happened before. Frowning slightly I pulled my self up just as I had at the bottom of the cave. Once my knees were on the alcove, I lay down breathing heavily.

It was lighter here. The almost dark blue sky was only meters away.

Beside me lay the second rope attached to my board. Sitting up I pulled at the rope, lifting my board up from the ground of the cave. It took a while until my board was close enough for me to reach it.

When I saw the edge of the board, I leaned forward to grab it so that it wouldn't sustain any scratches.

Oh shit! The water had already reached half way up the tunnel and was rising in an alarming speed.

"Shit, shit, shit! Fuck!" frustration was evident in my voice.

Scrabbling up quickly, I untied the knots on my board. After I threw both ropes down the hole into the cave I ran quickly to the exit. Climbing up the last bit I was finally by the lush grass from where I had jumped.

I always hate this part! When I come here I'm really exited about the lifting so I don't mind the long walk but the way home always seems so much longer. And it's dark now to. Great, wonder what Charlie will say when I come home soaked, like always, even though he told me I wasn't aloud to go cliff-lifting anymore. _And_ its _way_ past my curfew too. I looked at the sky with distain. I really wasn't in the mood for yelling. I just wanted to lie down and go to sleep.

"Huuaaahhh" I held my hand in front of my mouth while I yawned. Soon a second yawn followed, then a third. My steps were getting smaller and slower until I was stumbling over the grass eyes half closed and dragging my board behind me. What seemed like ages later I finally reached our house.

There wasn't much to it. We lived in the middle of nowhere. Our closest neighbor lived 15 minuets away. We had a rather large barn where my father kept his KLF "Kraft Light Fighter" it's a device that looks like a big robot (4 times my height) where to people can sit. It can also transform into a car as well as having a lot of gadgets which aid in fighting the 'bad people' as my dad calls them. He's a military police officer, mostly staying in our small town but when the military calls him, he's there.

My room was in the second storey. Every inch of the walls filled with posters, drawings and pictures. The floor was scattered with magazines, mostly they were _Lion State_ magazines. They were pretty hard to come by as they were forbidden by the military. My dad hasn't been in my room since I was 4, so I had no worries of him finding them. Still I cleaned them all up once a week, storing them in a lockable chest. Just in case.

I pulled out the key from under the eave. We didn't really need to hide it. But my father insisted. Were the only people I know that uses a key. My father wasn't into all those new gadgets, although, finger-print-recognition isn't a new invention at all. He said that he had to work with computers all day at work so he most defiantly wasn't using them at home, except to watch sports on TV. No matter how insistent he is that he couldn't touch another electronic thing, the TV was something different. It's his 'baby'. His words not mine.

The door unlocked and I pushed it open, leaning on it as I entered.

"Bella? Is that you" Charlie's voice was gruff as he came looking sleepy from the kitchen. 

"Dinners on the table, I-" his face changed purple the moment he saw me. I cringed; I was really, really not in the mood to be yelled at.

"ISABELLA! How often have I told you not to go cliff-lifting?!" he yelled. All signs of sleep wiped from his face. "How, how-...?" His face turned an even darker purple as his eyes rested on the wall above me. I cringed again, knowing what was about to happen.

"Its 23:30" he spoke with no emotion in his voice. It had happened so often before that he's mastered the art of scary calm. Trust me I'd take yelling over this every day.

"Your curfews at eight."

"I know" I answered.

"Just checking, if you remembered." his hands rubbed over his face, pulling at his mustache.

"Should I go to my room? Or…" I trailed of watching as he watched me. His eyes swept over my form. Taking in every imperfection it seemed. Sighing he took a step towards me. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. He almost appeared _nervous._ If I dare think. I smiled inwardly at my own silliness.

He opened his arm uncertainly. He looked as if he were holding an enormous invisible ball, or was about to give a hug. Oh, a _hug_.

I took a step forward. Uncertainty written all over my face. Hesitantly I opened my arms a bit. We hadn't hugged since _that day. _His head bobbed up and down a bit, taking it as a yes I stepped even closer sliding my handsaround his body. He hugged me with his arms holding me tight for a moment before he let go. Lifting up his right hand he pushed my almost dry hair out of my face.

"You're grounded" he spoke softly.

I chuckled. "I know"

Entwining my self from his arms, I turned and walked toward the stairs; on the second step he stopped me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked a little annoyed. I really wanted to go to bed. The lifting had exhausted me.

"You know I love you, right" he whispered. My annoyance completely disappeared. Charlie never was one for emotions.

"Yes. I know" I grinned at him before running up the stairs. Just like when I was a child.

"I love you too daddy." I whispered.

Without taking off my clothes I fell into bed, asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

"Meow, Meow, Meow, MEOW!" I jumped up in bed, half falling out.

"Every FCKING morning" grumbling I hit my cat alarm clock. It was a joke gift from Charlie when I, one Christmas when I was 4, said I wanted Santa to bring me a 'Kitty-Cat', again, again and again. So guess what I got instead? Yeah, that's what I thought too. A freaking alarm-clock! Even then I knew it was uncool.

I hopped into the shower washing of the sea water and dirt. Dressing in a plain t-shirt and skinny jeans, I grabbed my school bag. I ran down the stairs, stuffing a granola bar in my mouth. Charlie was already long gone.

I yelled out a muffled 'bye' out to no one in particular, slamming the door behind me.

Slinging my schoolbag over one shoulder, I ran towards school. No matter how early I got up I was always late. I guess it was fates way of telling me to keep in shape by running to school. I didn't need any short breaks on my 25 minute run like I used to. If I walked I would take 40 minutes. The school was right at the edge of town so I was lucky. If it were in the middle of town It would take an hour to get there.

The school was pretty big. It was the only school in this area. It had 4 buildings. Pre school, primary school, middle school and of course high school. If you wanted to go to university you needed to go far, far away. I'm not kidding. There's a whole city just with universities, colleges and coffee shops.

The bell rang the moment I burst into home room. I quickly went to the back of class, sitting in the far left seat right beside the window. My pens and papers were organized on my desk. I'm the only one in her seat. Everybody else is still talking and laughing with their friends.

"Everyone in their seats!" Mrs. Cope yawned.

I looked up surprised. I never miss the teacher coming in. Huh-!

I jolted forward. Lifting my head from the table I saw Lauren who sits in front of me grin, holding a 2 liter water bottle.

Teens around me were giggling, whispering to themselves about me.

"Freak" Lauren sneered at me before sitting down in front of me.

Sighing I closed my eyes, she really didn't know anything if she was calling _me_ a freak.

Lauren "accidently" dropped her pencil giving me and Tyler, who sat beside me a show of her thong which had ridden up and her ass. Beside me Tyler was drooling. I checked the clock above the blackboard 5 past 8. Perfect timing. I guess missing Mrs. Cope come in really was strange. Everything else happened just like always. Half way into the  
lesson Mrs. Cope got a phone message, which reminded Lauren and Jessica that now was the perfect time to gossip via text. 15 minutes before the end of class Linda started crying. She was the fat emo girl a few seats away from me. And last but not least 10 minutes before end of class everybody was packed up, even me.

My life is a routine in routine. Everyday's the same. I wake up, shower, run to school, come home, get my board, go lifting and come home. Everyday. It's always the same.

No matter the day; sunny, rainy. Sometimes there were small variations, for example Charlie's in a KLF somewhere or, holidays and weekends when I just get up and go lifting. But basically my life is the same and I'm dying for some change. That's why it's been my dream to join Lion State since they came to be over 2 years ago.

They have their own magazine, to make money I suppose, for which I have supplier, where they write all about their adventures. If I could spend even one day with them, it would be… there's not even words good enough to explain how exiting that would be.

I'd kill for a day like that.

Second hour passed just as fast as the first. Third period we watched a movie and fourth we had a substitute teacher. And before knew it, it was lunch break.

I pulled an apple out of my bag and left the classroom, going in the opposite direction as everybody else as they left for the lunch room. I went into the music room passing the gorgeous piano I often admired going straight to the window. I opened it up with no difficulty. At first it had been squeaky but a couple of drops of oil later it was as smooth as butter.

Once it was wide as it went, I climbed onto the window seat. Stretching both hands out into the air I grabbed tightly onto one of the bars of the emergency escape ladder. I pressed myself tightly against the ladder, so that I wouldn't suddenly lose my grip and fall. Soon both my legs joined and I was fully on the ladder.

I was already on the 3 floor so I didn't have to climb far to reach the roof. I stumbled a bit coming of the ladder but otherwise the climb had been uneventful.

I've never understood the meaning of the roof. It had benches to sit on but the only way to access it was locked of. Well except for my ladder. I go here everyday, to eat my lunch or just to get away. I'd always had a fascination with heights. Lying down on the bench I took a bite of my apple. The clouds were beautiful. It was the perfect day to go lifting, warm and windy.

The warning bell brought me from my dreams. Sighing I got up and made my way over to the ladder.

On my way back to class, I heard the vicious giggling of Lauren and Jessica. Stopping just short of the classroom I leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Haha, yeah right? She's such a freak!"

"Why did they even let her into school?! Haha she's such a loser! Even in Kindergarten she didn't have friends!" Jessica's nasal voice, sounded like she had asthma with the way she was laughing.

"Oh my God!! I have like the perfect idea!" Lauren scream-giggled.

"Let's write a letter to Mike asking if he would be her boyfriend ´cause we'll act like she like totally likes him!"

"Oh my god! You're like super smart! Let's totally do it!" Jessica yelled.

I leaned back against the wall and then slid down in exasperation until I was sitting on the floor. After bringing my hands up to my face, I rubbed furiously, trying to keep the tears from falling. _I will not cry over those stupid bitches!_ Try as I might one loan tear slid down my face. This wasn't the first time they'd done something to embarrass and humiliate me.

But the other times I didn't know, I reminded myself as I thought of something. Walking to my locker I got my schoolbag out. And then without looking back I left school.

Once I was home I trudged up the stairs pulling my bag behind me. I dropped the bag at the end of my bed. Pulling my pillow of the bed I pushed it into my face. My screaming was muffled by the thickness of the pillow. After falling into bed, I promptly fell asleep the exhaustion of the pervious days taking me under.

"Hatchoo!" Startled I sat up in bed. Is Charlie home already? I looked at the round clock hanging over my desk. Its only 16:25. Charlie isn't supposed to come home for another 6 hours.

A crash sounded from down stairs. Throwing my legs over the edge of my bed I got up. I walked quietly down the stairs, at the bottom there was a bucket full of umbrellas. I lifted the biggest one out of the bucked and held it over my shoulder like a baseball bat.

Waiting behind the door I listen.

"Jeez sis! You're so small you can't even reach the cupboard." Came a booming voice.

"Shut up Em! I'm not _that_ small!" I'm guessing that's the small girl.

I peeked around the door, confirming they both had their backs to me I ran quietly past the open door and then in to my fathers bedroom. He had told me a long time ago where they were.

Once I was done in Charlie's room I tiptoed back to the kitchen.

Looking around the door, I noticed they still both had their backs to me. _Perfect._ In two quick steps I was in my kitchen. I pulled my arms back as far as they went before swinging forward hitting the giant square in the head. Everything else went so quick I'm not sure what exactly happened. The giant fell forward hitting his head on the table on his way down, the girl beside him turned quickly towards me with a shocked expression on her face in the same moment I pulled the object I had gotten from my fathers room out. A gun. Well okay a not working gun. But when your attacker or thief is scared, it'll go a long way.

"Be quiet" I spoke before she had a chance to yell.

"Are there more of you?" I asked. "Nod if there are" the moment I looked at her face I felt I knew her, but I was so afraid that my head wasn't working so I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well?" I asked impatient. "Are there?"

She shook her head slowly as if debating if she made the right move.

"To the floor!" I spoke harshly.

She sunk to her knees slowly.

"What-" I was cut of abruptly from a voice behind me.

"What the fucking hell is going on!" I turned swiftly, surprised when I came face to face with Edward, _Captain_ of Lion State.

**AN: **

**Hope you liked it check AN on top if you have questions if their still not answered write me a review or pm me.**

**Xoxo ThatKindOfGirl **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and character names. Bones studio owns Eureka 7 and names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations, and details belong to ThatKindOfGirl. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 ThatKindOfGirl. All rights reserved worldwide**

**Summary: 16-year-old Bella has had one dream her whole life; to join a crew on an aircraft. To fly with them, and have adventures. Lately she's had a specific crew in mind, the Lion State, a rebel aircraft. Wonder what troubles she'll run into on the way… **

**A.N: Enjoy.**

Hey Mr. Curiosity  
Is it true what they've been saying about you  
Are you killing me?  
You took care of the cat already  
And for those who think it's heavy  
Is it the truth  
Or is it only gossip  
Call it mystery or anything  
Just as long as you'd call me  
I sent the message on did you get it when I left it  
See this catastrophic event  
It wasn't meant to mean no harm  
But to think there's nothing wrong is a problem

I'm looking for love this time  
Sounding hopeful but it's making me cry  
Love is a mystery  
Mr. Curious...

Come back to me  
Mr. waiting ever patient can't you see  
That I'm the same the way you left me  
In a hurry to spell check me  
And I'm underlined already in envy green  
And pencil red  
And I've forgotten what you've said  
Will you stop working for the dead and return  
Mr. curious well I need some inspiration  
It's my birthday and I cannot find no cause for celebration  
The scenario is grave but I'll be braver when you save me  
From this situation laden with hearsay

I'm looking for love this time  
Sounding hopeful but it's making me cry  
And love is a mystery  
Mr. Curiosity  
Be Mr. please  
Do come and find me, oh  
Find, find me, find me

I'm looking for love this time  
Sounding hopeful but it's making me cry  
Trying not to ask why  
Cause love is a mystery  
Mr. curiosity  
Be Mr. please  
Do come and find me

Love is blinding when the timing's never right  
Oh who am I to beg for difference  
Finding love in just an instant  
Well I don't mind, at least I've tried  
And I tried, I tried...

**Mr. Curiosity Jason Mraz**

**AN: Aaaaaaaand the next chap. I would like to thank my awesome readers who read / favorited /altered. Gives me inspiration :D**

Here it goes…**Must read!**

This story is set 1000 years after humanity has made a mass exodus into space, due to the arrival of the Scub Coral, an intelligent life-form who merged with the planet, forcing the humans to abandon it**. **

**(Not much has changed from our world now to that in this story)**

In the current timeline, the remnants of humanity are now settled back on Earth, but the majority of the surface of this planet is now covered by a rock-like surface formed by the Scub Coral.

As a result of the Scub Coral covering the planet, the atmosphere is filled by a mysterious energy known as Transparence Light Particles, dubbed Trapar waves for short. The most important use of Trapar energy is its use as a method of flight for flight-capable vehicles.

"Light Finding Operation", commonly shortened to LFO. LFOs are humanoid alien skeletons excavated from the Scub Coral that have been fitted with armor and control systems. Military LFOs are known as KLFs (for "Kraft Light Fighter"). LFOs are able to fly by exploiting the same principles of lifting — Trapar particles. Basically its huge robots that can fly, mostly 2 people can sit in it and control it

Skyfish are creatures that have adapted to float upon the Trapar waves that fill the atmosphere. They are harvested to create a substance known as "reflection film", which is what permits the machinery such as boards and aircrafts to fly without the use of fuel. It is said that skyfish gather where positive emotions are emitted by humans in/or the presence of a Compac Drive. They look like sting-rays. The compact drive is a device that lets humans interact with machinery.

…

**Previously on Lion State:**

"_To the floor1" I spoke harshly._

_She sunk to her knees slowly. _

"_What-" I was cut of abruptly from a voice behind me. _

"_What the fucking hell is going on!" I turned swiftly, surprised when I came face to face with Edward, Captain of Lion State._

"Edward!" cried the girl on the floor which I now identified as Alice, photograph, navigator and air traffic controller of Lion State. Looking over to the man on the floor, I recognized him as well, Emmett, mechanic and LFO specialist. I took a step towards him intending to help him.

"Don't fucking move!"

Edward reached behind him, swiftly pulling a gun from his back pocket and pointing it at my face. "Drop your gun!" he said dangerously.

"Wait!" I yelled sharply "It doesn't fucking work!" trying to prove my point I lifted the gun above my head determined to show him that I didn't want to harm any of them.

"Shit!" he yelled, throwing himself behind the Kitchen Island.

"Ehm..." I stuttered as I saw his head, hand and gun peek out from behind the counter.

His stance relaxed slightly but he still pointed the gun in my direction.

"Drop it!" he said tersely. The gun fell to the floor with a thud.

I dreamed about meeting Edward for a long time, but I never _ever_ imagined we'd meet by him pointing a gun in my face.

I'd always had this dream of him taking me with him on his adventures. Guess I really am unrealistic and childish.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" he asked

"What the fuck am I doing here?" I asked disbelieving "This is my fucking house! What the fuck are you doing here?"

He furrowed his brow. _Cute!_ I thought before shaking the notion from my head and taking on an annoyed expression.

"Oh shit! You're the daughter! Fuck! Your not supposed to fucking be here!" he hit the wall beside him with his free hand.

I raised my eyebrows in response. Was he serious?

"Don't look at me like that I need to fucking concentrate!" I crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head softly. He was a dick! And an idiot. They really should have written that in the magazines. I'd always imagined him as a hero, but I guess you really can't have good looks be smart and nice. Even a combination of two is unlikely.

"Alice," he sighed "you can get of the fucking floor now."

Alice stood to her full height, which wasn't tall. I'd guess 5 foot 2. Ok I suppose I shouldn't judge I'm only 5 foot 3 1/2. But I'm only 16 and Alice is already 18. Just like Edward. They are the youngest, Jasper and Rosalie are 19 and Emmett is already 20. They founded the crew 2 years ago when Edward was only 16, they had known each other before then but it was Lion State which really brought them together. And now Alice and Jasper were together. Emmett and Rosalie were 'in love' but apparently decided to be friends…with benefits. At least that's what Alice wrote in a special edition of the Lion State magazine.

Edward slowly lowered the gun and tucked it into his back pocket.

"Well this is just fucking great," he sighed. "I have no fucking clue what to do!"

"Well-"Alice started. Our heads turned suddenly when we heard a scream.

"Shit!" yelled Edward.

All at once we started to run in the direction of the scream. "Who else is here?" Edward called over his shoulder.

"Nobody!" I yelled back.

Edward stopped so suddenly I almost ran into him. With Alice right behind me it only took a little push and we were both tumbling right into Edward. We didn't topple over like I thought we would, instead, to my surprise Edwards back was so hard we crashed into it and slowly slid to the floor.

"Oww" both Alice and I said at the same time. Our eyes met and we both giggled a bit.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I giggled again at Edwards's stern voice.

"Nothing" I said with wide eyes.

He grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her off the floor completely ignoring me. Huffing I pushed myself of as well.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Rosalie dropped one of the boxes on her toe" Edward answered in a bored tone.

"Boxes?" I laughed "are you moving in?"

"What? No!" Alice shrieked.

"Jeez! Chill! I was just kidding! No need to sound so defensive!" I crossed my arms for good measure.

"No, no, no that-"

"Alice! We really don't have fucking time for this now" Edward said sounding frustrated.

"Wait, did you just say Rosalie?" my eyebrows rose.

"She's a friend of ours" Alice gestured behind me "see?"

"Oh, I know who Rosalie i-" I said turning around to where Alice was gesturing. My mouth gave an audible pop as it fell open. The pictures in the magazines did not do her justice. She looked to be 5 10 and more beautiful than any model I have ever seen. Her gorgeous natural shiny blond hair went to her waist in lose curls.

"Who's that?" she asked

"That brat that lives here," Edward sighed.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Well? What does she want?"

"How should I know?" Edward sounded frustrated.

Rosalie looked me up and down crossing her arms over her chest. "Isn't she supposed to be at school?"

"Wow Rosalie I've never really realized how good you are at pointing out the obvious!"

"Oh shut up Edward!" Rosalie hissed. "Couldn't we just, I don't know, hit her over the head, or something? Make her unconscious?"

"Ehm? Hello? I'm right here" Edward ignored me answering Rosalie's question "It doesn't help that when she wakes up she'll tell the whole world!"

"Tell them what?" I asked.

"That we were here! That we stole your stuff!" Edward yelled.

"What?" I shrieked "you're stealing my stuff?"

"What are we going to do Edward?" Alice questioned him.

"I don't know! Ok? I don't fucking know!" he pulled at his hair. "I don't fucking know." he mumbled from under his hands which he moved to cover his face.

"Well could we just leave her?" I looked to my right sharply, surprised to find Jasper standing in my doorway, his blue eyes boring into mine.

"No, idiot we can't because she now knows who we are and even if she didn't, she'd call the police the moment we walked out of here. They would know who we were and that we are in this area and if and when they calculate the strength of the wind and the capacity of the trapar waves they could almost exactly pinpoint where we are." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, but how will they know which direction you went in?" I asked curious.

"Well we wouldn't go east because the military center isn't far away and we wouldn't go west because trapar waves are surprisingly scares there, some experiment gone wrong, so that leaves only south and north and the military own more than one ship so they could just check it out." Alice ignored Rosalie open mouth and Jaspers raised eye brows. Edward didn't seem to notice a thing, he had a far way look in his eyes as he stared out the window.

"Why are you telling her this?" Rosalie hissed.

"I don't know, I kind of like her, she's cute" Alice smiled at me.

"Cute?" Rosalie and I said together. But for different reasons, I realized, when I saw Rosalie's throw me a stink eye, hers was more of a ' what the fuck is wrong with you!' while mine was more of a ' did you just call me cute?'

Alice giggled and looked between Rosalie and me.

"You two have the exact same expression!" I looked over to Rosalie and realized, surprised, that Alice was right. Both Rosalie and I were leaning slightly back arms crossed over our chests and a deadly look in our eyes. I quickly changed my stance shoving my hands into my pockets and losing the glare.

"So…what's happening now?" I inquired.

I looked to Edward for answers but he still seemed to be far off in his own world. My eyes snapped to Jasper when I heard him clear his voice. He glanced at me briefly before gazing at something over my shoulder.

"We could…take her with us?" he seemed almost unsure about what he was saying.

"What!" Rosalie shrieked "are you serious? We can't just take some random brat aboard!"

Jasper looked over my shoulder again, before nodding his head in affirmative.

"Yes, yes we can" he nodded his head again.

"Did something fall on your head?" Rosalie lowered her voice. She looked over to Alice.

"You can't seriously be thinking of this, or?" If I didn't know better it almost seemed as if Rosalie was afraid of the answer.

I looked over to Alice just in time to see her nod her head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Why…why not?" Rosalie stuttered.

"You saw the board when we walked in, I'll bet you a million m&m's that's hers"

Jasper barked a laugh. When I looked over to him questioning he just said: "Alice takes her m&m's very seriously."

"So we know she can fly" Alice finished.

"But you saw how scratched up it was she's probably a beginner!" Insulted I narrowed my eyes at Rosalie.

Rosalie's lips thinned. She looked me up and down, seemingly synchronizing every part of me. "What's your name brat?" she asked.

"Bella" I whispered, all annoyance gone the moment she addressed me.

"What?"

"Bella" I said again, louder this time.

"Well-" Rosalie started.

"Pretty name" Alice squeezed in quickly before Rosalie could disrupt her. She shot Alice a dirty look.

"Well brat, can you do anything?" She emphasized her second word.

"Do?" I asked timidly. Though I'd never admit it she kind of intimidates me.

"Can you operate a LFO?"

"Well, no but-" she cut me off.

"Can you navigate?"

"No, but-"

"Can you repair stuff? Can you build stuff? Huh?" she asked to fast for me to answer.

"No, no b-"

"But, but, but, but what?" she sneered.

"Rose!" Alice hissed.

"No!" I yelled. "BUT I can cook and I can clean and I can fly AND I know stuff!"

"Know stuff?" asked Jasper.

"Military stuff. Plus I can speak German as well as-" Edward's voice cut me off.

"I think we can all agree that you don't need to continue" he said "right Rose?"

"So you want to take on a _maid_?" she spat the word maid as if it were a dirty word.

"Rose!" This time it wasn't Alice who scolded Rosalie. I looked to my right, not at all surprised to see Emmett standing there rubbing his head.

"Does that mean she can come?" Alice asked with puppy dog eyes in Edward's direction.

"The co-captain has to agree as well" he stated. 5 eyes slid over to Rosalie.

"Please?" Alice asked.

"Ugh, whatever."

It wasn't until after Alice had started jumping almost knocking me over that I realized what he just happened. _Shit._

**A.N: R**ead**, R**ecommendand** R**eview. I know you want to…


End file.
